The Prince and the Princess
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: "Nico di Angelo hated how his hair fell just past his shoulders. He missed having it short and messy. He missed wearing whatever he wished to. He missed being able to talk to whoever he wanted to. He missed his mother and his sister. He missed being just a lowly servant. He was miserable being a Greek Princess." Pernico! Don't own PJO
1. Chapter 1: NICO

**A/N: Alight so here's my new pernico fanfic that takes place in an AU (no for real this time I swear). It takes place in the way past and it's gonna be hella rad just wait and see. I don't know if anyone has been following me long enough to remember this fanfiction I wrote waaaay long ago called The Forgotten Myths but I'm taking a few concepts from that story and putting it in here uvu**

**Well I hope you guys enjoy dashing heroes and princesses!**

* * *

**The Prince and the Princess **

**Chapter One: Nico's POV**

Nico di Angelo hated how his hair fell just past his shoulders. He hated how everyday people came in to brush it and then proceed to dress him up. He missed having it short and messy. He missed wearing whatever he wished to. He missed being able to talk to whoever he wanted to. He missed his mother and his sister. He missed being just a lowly servant.

He was miserable being a Greek princess.

It all started when the king's children were taken. Or well the king _says_ they just ran away. That they were somewhere new and safe. He would always mutter how they wanted to see the world outside the castle walls. But honestly they were taken by _her_. The woman who steals your children right from under your nose. Some say she takes them for her nightly stews.

After the children were taken, his sister Bianca and he looked just like the lost children. Well, not exactly but their dark hair and eyes could fool anyone into thinking that they were the children from before. The king picked them up from the kitchens as servants and made them royalty before anyone knew any wiser.

Years later, when his sister turned sixteen, the king decided that marrying her off to his oldest enemy would be a great idea. A truce between a Greek kingdom and a Roman kingdom? Why that's unheard of! He wanted to be the first. But one night, a few months before she was to marry the Roman, she was kidnapped. The king was in a state of panic. He then decided to spread the rumor that it was his son who had disappeared instead of the daughter that was set to marry.

And that's where Nico comes in. After being driven by grief of his sister's disappearance, the king talked him into pretending to be her to keep the truce legit.

The king gave him a charm that would make him sound like a female and would hide a few inconveniences that made him a male as he wore it.

Gods Nico hated this.

But who wanted a war on their hands when they were so close to having a great peace? And then again, what was the use of peace when there was a demon running around eating people?

So here was Nico di Angelo, sitting in front of the mirror, getting ready for the fateful day in which he had to marry the Roman prince. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry the prince; by all means the boy was devilishly handsome. It was that he wishes he had a choice into who he married. By birth, as a male, he always knew that he would get a choice. He was also worried about how long he could keep this deception up. A year? Two years? The Roman prince would have to catch on sooner or later that his mystic lady parts were only for show rather than reproduction.

A crisp knock rang through the room, piercing through Nico's thoughts.

"Come in." He called while standing up to greet whoever was brave enough to disturb him in the earliest hours of the morning.

The disturber quickly opened and shut the door behind her.

"Are you ready for your bath?" She asked, her head ducking so low that Nico could not see her eyes. It was always this way with the servants. It was like his eyes were in likeness to Medusa's.

Nico contained a groan as his fingers caressed the charm that lay at the base of his throat. "Only if the groom is."

The servant nodded her head. "He should be arriving any time now. I was told that the guards heard the sounds of his carriage."

The boy sighed wrapping his robes tightly against him. He should act happier, his sister would have. She was always so happy to serve the king.

The servant led him out the door and down to where the bathing ceremony would take place. It was a rather large bath that was hopefully big enough for the two of them.

The girl uttered something about greeting the prince and scurried off.

Nico carefully took off his robes, the chilly air biting at his exposed skin.

He took a glance at his reflection and shuddered. Girls were okay and everything but it was not something that Nico thought that he himself would become. His skin was still dark from years in the sun as a child along from his heritage. He self-consciously covered his arms across the more than useless breasts that the charm gave him before backing away from the reflection.

After pacing back and forth for a few minutes, Nico decided to put his robes back on. The room was too chilly to be prancing about naked.

Minutes dragged by even longer before someone knocked on the door and then proceeding to enter without permission.

It was the same servant girl as from before. Nico could tell by the way she kept her head bowed down before she spoke. Or perhaps it was a different one. They all avoided his gaze. "The groom was not in the carriage."

Nico pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "Then who was it?" He asked.

"One of his advisors. He came to tell us that the prince has been kidnapped."

The boy suppressed a smile as a look of shock would have been more appropriate for the occasion consumed his face. "Why this is an outrage! On this day of all days to be kidnapped." Nico shook his head as he buried it into one of his hands. "My gods I hope he is okay."

"They think that he might have been taken by _her_."

Nico stiffened. Her? She couldn't have meant Lamia. The boy didn't know his groom but he didn't wish a fate such as that onto anyone.

"Well then we _must_ go after him." Nico growled as he rushed out of the bathing room to find the king. But it wasn't just the thought of saving the prince from being devoured piece of piece but the hope that they might also find his sister on the expedition.

* * *

**A/N: So ah here's a little fun fact for the day. I was doing a little research on ancient Greek weddings and pretty much it's just a bunch of ceremonies. They sacrifice to the gods. They bathe together. They then dine at the woman's home and then proceed to go to the man's home and other things.**

**So uh yeah! Here's the first chapter! Hopefully I can type up another one here. What do you guys think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2: NICO

**The Prince and the Princess **

**Chapter Two: Nico's POV**

Nico found the king lounging in the council room with a few of his most trusted advisers drinking their heads off. They obviously hadn't heard the news.

"My king," Nico said to make his presence known as he made a deep bow.

Shocked, the king stood up to greet his 'daughter', taking Nico's hands into his. "Is everything alright?" He asked, curious as to why the boy was here instead of the bathing room greeting his soon-to-be husband.

Nico shook his head, keeping his eyes focused onto the ground rather than the ruddy face of the kind. Gods Nico hated this man. His chubby cheeks and his pig nose. His puffy lips and his booming voice. And the stench of alcohol wafting from his breath made him almost flinch in disgust.

"I was told that the prince has been kidnapped." Nico looked to meet up with the King's grey eyes. "We must find him." He was pleading. Find the prince. Find his sister. Get out of the castle. _Escape Escape._ Find his sister.

The king looked at him, his eyes widening in shock. He gripped onto his hands tightly. "You are most certainly right. We must get him back. He could not have gone far. The kidnapper must be found and punished!" He let go of Nico's hands as he turned to his guard standing at the door. "Go find him." He snarled.

The guard stepped up and looked as if he was going to protest but nodded.

Nico couldn't help but follow him out the door so that he might tag a long but the king caught a hold of his wrist. "We'll have to keep you locked up in your room. Wouldn't want you to disappear." He gestured to the servant girl that had followed me into the room to take me away. Of course it could not have been so simple.

Nico kept his lips shut before he could bark something mean at the king as the girl led him out of the room. He was going to escape. He was going to follow that guard and they were going to find his sister.

But when Nico was locked up in his room, he didn't feel very confident with his sloppy plan.

Oh gee yeah okay let's tell the king so that he can lock you away! Good job Nico.

The boy continued beating himself up before asking himself. What would Bianca do? She would do anything and everything to leave. She would have looked for him long before this day. But how could Nico leave with every one watching his back? Months after her disappearance the guards were on high alert. They had to keep Nico safe. He was their last option. They should have looked for his sister. They say they did but Nico didn't believe them for a second.

And then again there was that thing…

That feeling he felt that night.

No. He didn't want to think about that. He had to leave and find his sister.

The boy quickly changed into something more appropriate to escape in rather than the robes he wore to barely cover himself up with.

He cried and banged on the door but no one came for him. He tried throwing things at the door but it was useless. He was going to have to stay in that room forever.

Nico shuddered at his hopelessness as he took a seat on the edge of his lavish bed. He sat there for hours and watched the sun dip below the horizon. He hated being stuck like this. He hated the king for bringing his sister and him to the castle. He hated the servants who looked away from him and scurried around him as if he was some sort of freak.

The boy stood up and leaned against the wall encased by shadows.

He hated the guards for not finding his sister. They didn't try hard enough.

He hated being a woman because his sister left him. _Did she run away?_ He always thought. Had she run away so that she wouldn't have to marry the prince? Did she leave him to take on her responsibilities? What kind of sister would do such a thing? He needed her. She had been his only solace in their new life. She had been the only one who was still with him.

Tears threatened to drip from Nico's eyes. His nose stung and his chest felt heavy.

He needed to find her. He needed to escape.

His whole body shuddered as an unimaginable cold swept over him.

His sister needed him. She couldn't have run away. She was still out there. She was waiting for him to find her.

His whole vision went black and his thoughts blank. He was encased in darkness. It crept over his skin and seeped into his bones.

* * *

_"Nico get down from there you are going to hurt yourself." His sister scolded as he giggled, his legs dangling from the highest branch he could reach. "Please Nico, I'm begging you." She cried. "This isn't funny you are going to get hurt."_

_The two of them were out in the fields late at night. They wanted an adventure. They wanted away from the cellar and into the open air. They snuck out and Nico decided that he needed more of an adventure, so he climbed a tree._

_His sister was so silly. Didn't she see how fun it was up here? How free he was? The chores didn't follow him up here._

_"Join me Bianca." He smiled, reached out towards her._

_"No Nini, get down here." Her arms were outstretched to catch him._

_Nico shook his head and decided to go even higher. If only he could reach the top. Then he could be free. He could be a bird. He could fly anywhere he wished. Fly away from the mistress and from all the chores. Fly away from everyone's glares. Fly to his mama somewhere out there._

_But his foot slipped and he was falling. He was falling until he was encased in the darkness. Until he was covered in it from head to toe._

* * *

Nico woke up, his whole body trembling from a coldness that took over him. When he looked around, he found that he was no longer in his room but outside the castle gates. He tried to pick himself off the ground, but his legs trembled beneath him and he fell.

How did he get out?

"Princess?"

Nico looked up to see a shocked guard. One shocked guard with beautiful sea-green eyes and a body anyone could swoon over. The very same guard the king sent out to find his lost prince.

He had escaped! He had no clue how but he was out! He could find his sister.

"I'm going to go with you and you're not going to ask questions." He told the guard in his most 'I'm high and mighty' voice.

He gave him a funny look as he shifted his sword from hand to hand. "I don't think the king would like that very much."

Nico's face scrunched up as he shot the guard a glare. "I don't care what the king likes. I'm going with you."

After staring at each other for a few agonizing seconds, the guard shrugged. "I don't suppose there's a way in stopping a love-struck lady from finding her true love." The guard held out his hand for Nico to grab hold of. But Nico dismissed it and tried getting off the ground with his own strength again. He wobbled a bit was otherwise fine as he shifted his body weight on his feet.

Nico turned to see a new face, a man's. His hair was a dark brown that was chopped up into messy pieces along with dark brown eyes that matched... or were they actually hazel? no he was almost certain they were actually a dark blue... His slim figure almost suggested a female's body but his stance and armor said otherwise. "Welcome _princess_. Do you know how to use a sword?" He asked.

Nico shrugged. When he was a prince he was trained with a sword vigorously but they didn't need to know much about that. No one did. He had to keep up the facade of a woman for his sister's sake. And then the idea hit him. If he found his sister he would no longer need to be a woman. He could have his genitals back.

"A bit… I suppose."

"Well that's good enough. I'll venture back to the castle to grab you something more acceptable to wear on a journey like this and something to defend yourself with." And with that the brunette was off.

The other guard shifted closer to Nico, holding out his hand for the princess to take. Being used to this sort of gesture by now, Nico begrudgedly took his hand. The guard bent down to give it a kiss before his eyes met up with his own. "I'm the head guard of the castle, Perseus Jackson." When he dropped Nico's hand the boy tried to hide his embarrassment by the other's cute lopsided smile. " For your sake, I really hope you can even hold a sword, it's very dangerous outside of the castle gates."


	3. Chapter 3: PERCY

**The Princess and the Prince**

**Chapter Three: Percy's POV**

* * *

Annabeth Chase had gone missing. She was gone but he king didn't care. So what if another woman disappears? You could find another one. But she wasn't just _any _woman to Percy. She was special. She was talented like him. She was gifted by the gods. She was smart and intelligent. She was very pretty too… truly a daughter of Athena.

And why was he talking about her in past tense? Surly Annabeth was still alive. Annabeth is very resourceful, she could get out of anything. But what if she needed him? He needed to get to her. He needed to find her. He needed her.

The princess rode on the horse as Piper led the way. The princess had changed into a full set of guard's clothing. Knowing that they had no extras just lying in the palace, Percy jumped to the conclusion that Piper bopped some poor sap over the head and left him next to naked somewhere.

The three of them didn't have a clue as to where they were going save for forward.

The princess shifted uncomfortably in her new garments, she seemed to have an air of excitement around her. Of course. She was going after the prince. The _Roman _prince might he add. How could a Greek princess even want to risk her life for such a man? For a Roman man? The king should have just let the boy rot wherever he was taken to. Or perhaps just let his kingdom take care of their lost prince.

"Do you guys know where we're going?" She asked.

The two stopped in their tracks, halting the horse. Piper and Percy gave each other a look before bringing their shoulders up in a shrug. Where were they going? To find the prince? But where was the prince?

"Lamia," the princess started. "He's with her. That's where we're going." The girl rolled her eyes at them. "You two would be lost without this sort of guidance. Good thing I showed up like I did…" She bit her lip, probably thinking about her odd appearance.

How did she manage to do that? No one snuck up on Percy Jackson. Especially not some untrained girl.

Percy frowned at her, even now she was hardly noticeable as her very presence seemed to be a part of the shadows that encased the forest. Her gaze sent chills down his spine.

"Do you happen to know where Lamia's lair is?" Piper asked her, eyes not daring to make contact with the princess'.

The girl looked off into the distance for a moment, thinking before she shrugged her shoulders. "No one knows where Lamia's lair is. Not exactly anyways."

The three of them were clueless. At least there was something they could do if they were completely lost without a clue as to what to do next or to where to go next. "We should consult the Oracle."

Piper and the princess both nodded. "Sounds like a good idea, good job Jackson." Piper grinned while giving his a good slap on the back. "The Oracle is only a few days ride from here."

The group shifted their positions so that Percy and the princess were on one horse and Piper on the other. After feeling the princess shifting around, she finally settled with resting her hands around Percy's waist and propping her chin onto Percy's shoulder. The horse neighed to Percy in complaint from the weight he had to carry but said nothing else after he gave him a couple of sugar cubes.

Percy had to admit, he was excited. If they were going to see the Oracle, he could also ask her as to what happened to Annabeth. And if she was okay.

Of course she was okay. She's a daughter of Athena. Smart and wistful. She would come up with a plan, she didn't need anyone to rescue her.

"It's getting pretty dark," Percy said, reigning the horse into a stop. "We should set up camp for the night and continue on when it's daylight again."

After Piper agreed the three of them began to settle off the road into a traveler's cove. Percy secured the horses before going to look for some fire wood.

When he got back he found the princess passed out on the edge of the cove.

"She doesn't seem quite right." Piper said while poking at the fire Percy somehow managed to start.

Percy shrugged. "She's probably not used to something like this. Traveling through the kingdom's forest and having to hold up her own weight."

Piper shook her head. "No that's not it." Piper glanced over at the sleeping princess. "She gives me the chills. She reminds me of that time I found a cat lying hopeless on the ground as blood pooled from its mouth and ears."

Percy gave the princess a look. She had shrugged off the armor and set it neatly above her head. Her dress pooled over the grass in a blue waterfall. Even if she looked pretty and docile in sleep, Percy still knew what Piper was talking about. The girl didn't once smile on their trip, even after Percy's well placed jokes. The girl was always staring off into space, as if she wasn't truly there with them.

"How does a princess remind you of a mutilated cat?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow. "You should be comparing her to roses and daisies."

Piper smiled but she didn't say more on the topic of the princess.

Soon Percy was the one taking the first watch. They had been lucky for not getting attacked already. With a pair of demigods running free in the forests, monsters should have been crawling all over them for a chance to get a hot n juicy Percy Burger. It was a nice few hours of peace.

But luck really wasn't Percy's thing as he heard a dark rumbling from the trees. The boy jumped from his sort of guarding position on the ground and found his cursed sword ready in hand. He shouted something to Piper who woke up only seconds after his call.

The princess on the other hand didn't wake up until the rustling sound ended on top of her. At first Percy didn't know what to make of the situation but lunged towards the foul thing that woke up the camp at such a late hour, ending with the two of them colliding onto a nearby tree.

Percy wrestled with the attacker before the princess drove her sword into the beast's back, disintegrating it into gold dust. The guard looked up at the princess with wide eyes, his mouth slightly agape.

She sheathed her sword before holding out her hand for him to take. "You're welcome," she said when he got to his feet.

Piper burst out into a laughter, clasping her hand onto her comrade's shoulder. "Not the first time you were saved by a woman, try not to look too terribly shocked."

The princess and Percy held hands a moment longer than they should have before the guard realized that he should have dropped it.

The princess turned away from him and walked over to the horses. "We should get going if we are to rescue the Roman prince."

"Yeah, the one that you're supposed to get married to." Percy said while hopping onto his horse. Before he could help the princess up, she was already sitting behind him.

"Yes, so let us get a move on before those beasts find us to make a tasty meal."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh sorry for such a shitty update but I made a stupid and left this document on my mom's computer. In which I don't visit my mom all that much so I couldn't update until I finally came over to finish the chapter. I don't know what I'm doing anymore but hopefully this will get cool.**


	4. Chapter 4: NICO

**The Prince and The Princess**

**Chapter Four: Nico's POV**

* * *

_The faster Bianca ran the more hopeless it became. Her time was running up. The beast was bound to catch her and she was about to become someone's tasty meal. But this girl wasn't about to let that happen. She was sure her years of dodging the guards and outrunning her little brother in childish races were bound to pay off. She could out run this thing and she will, her life depended on it. Her brother depended on it. _

_But all became futile when she tripped over a protruding root. _

"_No!" She cried in anger. "I will _not_ die here!" _

_Her ace in the hole emerged as the world around her darkened. When there was light again the girl found herself in a cave dripping with some sort of ooze she didn't wish to categorize. A cackling laugh entered the air moments after her arrival. _

"_Finally, you have arrived my dear girl." A scaled hand caressed her cheek. Immediately Bianca shot to her feet, ready for a fight._

"_Who are you?" She demanded. _

"_Who am I?" the woman asked back. "I am your worst nightmare. Every parent's enemy. Every child's fear. I am the one you all cower in terror. My mere name brings a great dread." the woman gripped a hold of Bianca's wrists. "My name is Lamia and you better cooperate unless you want everyone you have ever loved dead at your feet."_

* * *

"Bianca!" the young princess called out, reaching for someone who was unreachable.

"Princess?" Percy turned his head so that Nico could see his raised eyebrow.

Nico blinked a few times, adjusting to the morning light. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked, relinquishing the grip he had around the guard in front of him. Although, the bigger question was how did he manage to fall asleep while riding on a horse? Also, why had he been holding onto the boy in front of him so tightly?

"You were out cold as soon as you got onto the horses' back." Percy paused. "You also have a pretty strong grip for a someone who is asleep, I felt like I was never going to be free again."

The princess gripped his hands tightly against the sides of the saddle so that he may not have to rely on the guard for balance. That was so embarrassing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it your highness, it seems you have awoken and I will live on as a free man. But I am curious about your dreams. What could have caused such behavior?"

"It was nothing, please drop the subject." Nico didn't want to talk about it. How could he talk about it? To anyone? That his sister was gone and that he had to fend for himself. That he was suddenly left alone. No Nico couldn't talk about that kind of stuff with anyone. But he was going to find his sister. He was going to put things back to how they used to be.

"As you wish."

"It seems traveling through the night has paid off. By the looks of it we should make it to the oracle by sunset." Piper said. "Then, hopefully we will get some guidance on where the missing prince is... among other things."

"Hopefully..." Percy mused.

After a few more hours of travel the trio arrived to a small town just short of where they might find the oracle. They were able to get off their horses and stretch. Nico's legs were sore from the ride and could hardly walk straight. His companions on the other hand seemed to be more used to this sort of thing and had no trouble walking their horses into town and finding a suitable resting place for their four legged friends.

They found a cavern where they stuffed their faces until their stomachs were satisfied. But while they ate they heard the troubles of the townspeople around them; most of them had lost their children to the monster whose name started with an L. The townsfolk were angry and scared. When they finally noticed the king's symbol on the guards that were having their fill they bombarded them with questions.

"Why isn't the king doing anything about this?"

"Is he going to let all of the children disappear?"

"Doesn't he know what is going on?"

The black haired guard seemed to have enough of this and stood up, being a hush from the people so that they could hear his response. "Of course the king is going to do something about this. He sent us to find the beast himself!" Percy shouted at the disheveled townspeople. "We may not be able to bring back your lost children, but we will put back peace."

Nico couldn't help but admire the guard as he tried to calm the townspeople. He looked every bit a hero. And every bit handsome in doing so.

"We will vanquish this fowl beast so that she may do no more harm." the guard called Piper shouted after Percy. "You have no more need to fear." A certain calmness swept through the room and everyone seemed to back down. They no longer looked angry or scared, some even wore a peaceful smile. Even Nico took effect from the guard's words. He felt better and less on edge. He felt like everything was okay. The guard's words felt like they soothed even his darkest fears.

For the moment.

* * *

The trio was back on the road in no time so that they could reach their destination before sunset.

And they did. The town of Delphi was a bustling place, even so late into the day. People were selling goods at every corner and everyone else seemed as if they all had a very important place they needed to rush off to.

It wasn't too hard to find the temple of Delphi and for some reason it wasn't too hard to get an audience with the Oracle. Percy told her it was because they were special but Nico got the feeling it wasn't just because she was royalty.

The three found themselves in a large room with a lady sitting in the middle. She was surrounded by pillows and wore a pure white gown. The lower half of her face a covered while the parts you could see were covered in markings.

"O mighty Oracle, please give us wisdom and guidance in finding the answers we seek." Piper spoke, kneeling onto the ground with his head bent.

The woman looked at them with bright green eyes, examining all of who was set before her. Nico felt like he was being scrutinized and he found that he didn't really like people paying so much attention to him.

She rested her eyes on Percy first and spoke, "You have no need for worry for on this quest you will find who you seek and your love." She turned to Piper. "By your journey's end you will no long be alone, the comfort you long for will come to you." Finally she looked at Nico. "And you, young one will find what you are looking for in the mountain caves north." The woman blinked and suddenly collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

Another girl came from behind a curtain and escorted the trio out.

Nico couldn't help but smile as they walked out of the temple. Will he find his sister in the north? He was sure of it. Who else could the Oracle be talking about? Or perhaps it was Jason she spoke of. No the prince was long gone (hopefully). He was going to find his sister and bring her back. He was going to be a man again and he was going to get to marry whoever he wanted to or didn't want to for that matter.

The three immediately set out for the mountains, all hoping what the Oracle said was true and that they were going to see the people who meant the most to them.

* * *

**A/N: **And one year later here is finally a chapter update! WOW! It has been a LONG TIME! I started this chapter almost immediately after posting the last one but took forever to finish it and for that I apologize. I'm going to try to finish this by the end of summer an write on at least a weekly basis!

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: BIANCA:NICO

**The Prince and The Princess**

**Chapter Five: Bianca's POV**

* * *

The cave was dark and something oozed from the ceiling. Others crowded around the dark haired girl as they all sat in silence, waiting for the fate the she-witch had decided for them. They sat in a small enclosed cavern nuzzled inside of what looked like a massive cave, the only thing between them and the main cave were iron bars that jutted from the earth and shot to the ceiling.

Bianca hated how hopeless she was. She couldn't do anything against the monster's might so here she is stuck here with the others who were so unlucky to be caught. They were all scared beyond imagining. They all knew what happened to the kids Lamia caught. The woman was a true monster, whom seemed driven by madness and ferocious anger.

The once before princess sat fuming. How could she let herself get caught like this? How could she have ran? How could her magic fail her now. What ever that made her slip through the shadows was not with her now and she didn't know why. The power had always been with the girl ever since she could walk. She saw the same power in her younger brother but couldn't explain it to him. He didn't quite know what was happening when he did it so she thought of it best to not talk about it.

Bianca reached for her power in the depths of herself but couldn't find it. How could it fail her now? How could this magic not appear to her when she needed it most?

"Hmm, you all look quite divine." Bianca snapped her head up to see the half woman half snake appear before the cage. She had long red hair the ran down to her waist, stopping there as the rest of her body formed into a serpent's tail that was covered in scales and slime. Her face could have been at one point a very beautiful structure, Bianca mused, but was now spotted in scales and formed a grotesque grin at chapped lips. Her eyes surrounded by dark circles bugged out of her head. Lamia was truly an ugly creature.

"Fear not little ones, I have not come for another but only to bring more. A very special night is coming and I am going to need all of you there for it. It will be quite a feast!" The beast unlocked their cell and threw in a girl along with an array of meats and bread. "Make sure to eat up, I need you all looking good for my very special night." And with that the creature was off.

The girl she left them with lay on the ground unconscious, just the way Bianca had came. She looked older than most of the children Lamia had holed up in the cavern. By the looks of it she could even be older than Bianca. Her hair was a golden blonde color that brushed past her shoulder blades. Her face was a bit bruised and smeared with dirt but Bianca could tell that she was very pretty under the grim.

The once princess got up and moved the girl so that she was in a more comfortable position, taking off the girl's cloak and putting it under her head. After she felt like the new girl was well taken care up she divided the food up between her and the rest of the kids, making sure to leave enough for the blonde when she woke up.

After Bianca ate she took a spot next to the girl so that she could try to explain their situation. Maybe the girl could be of help. Maybe she could get them all out and maybe she could try to go back to her brother. The dark haired girl missed him terribly and regretted every moment that passed for leaving him behind. How could she have been so stupid?

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Nico couldn't sleep knowing that they were on their way to (hopefully) rescue his sister. He was too antsy, too anxious and too hyped to get on with their trip. But Piper expressed how they needed rest before continuing on any further. They were all tired and beat from the continuous move. Thankfully instead of finding a lovely dirt pile, they stayed at an inn with beds and pillows and yes wonderful blankets. Oh Nico had missed blankets.

But even as exhaustion seeped from his bones the young princess just could not find himself to fall asleep.

Images and memories of his sister flew through his mind. He really hoped nothing bad had happened to her. He really hoped that his sister was safe. He was going to get her back they same way she disappeared. They were going to leave the kingdom together and never have to think about marrying some stupid Roman prince. But what if they were too late? What if they couldn't find her and he found the prince he was trying to run away from? What if his sister was long gone and never to be seen again?

Nico couldn't stand this anymore. He got up from his bed and crept out of the room. He found himself stepping outside and sitting beside his guard.

Percy Jackson was watching for any signs of danger like the monster they faced in the woods. Nico hadn't understood why he was being so cautious, surely a monster wouldn't attack them now since they were in a city. But the stubborn man insisted on taking a watch.

"What are you doing awake, princess? You should be getting rest for our journey in the morning." Percy questioned after Nico took a seat.

"I can't sleep," was all the boy offered him.

The two sat in silence for a little bit. It was nice sitting outside and just looking up at the sky with a handsome man beside him. Wait what? Nico shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts.

"I didn't think I would get much sleep either, to be honest." the guard said, continuing to look forward.

Nico wasn't sure why he was telling him this, maybe he didn't like silences. So the boy tried to continue the conversation for his sake. "Why is that?"

Percy pursed his lips and looked at the princess. "I can't but hope that I will find my friend on this quest to see Lamia." He sighed, letting Nico catch his emotions.

This took the boy by surprise. The guard was also looking for someone? He didn't even know that he had lost someone. He actually didn't know a lot about his traveling companions. Although, they knew next to nothing about his true self.

Nico nodded and looked away. He couldn't stand to look at those sea-green eyes. They were just absolutely gorgeous and he hated thinking that. They seemed to stare straight into his soul. Who was this guard? It didn't concern him and certainly the way his muscles flexed or how his eyes seemed to glow in the night shouldn't be on his mind either.

But Nico couldn't help but tell him. He felt the words being pulled from his mouth. He felt that he could tell him. "I am looking for someone as well." Well that was stupid. Why did he say that? Because Percy had a cute butt and nice muscles? Wait what?

"Right, your prince. The main objective here is to find him and bring him back so that the two of you can marry. My personal agenda cannot be bothered."

Nico looked back at Percy and could see a pool of sadness sweep over his face before the guard was able to control himself. His friend must have been very important to him. Nico had to know more. He didn't know why but he wanted to know more about him.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Annabeth," he smiled. The name brought a light of joy to the man's face that Nico couldn't help but admire.

"What did Annabeth go missing?"

Percy looked down at his hands. "A few months ago."

Just as his sister. A few months ago. Maybe it was related...

Nico patted tentatively patted the man's back. "I hope we do find her. For your sake."

Percy shot the princess a smile. Oh gods it was heavenly. "Thanks princess. I hope we are able to find your prince."

Nico scowled at the thought.

* * *

**A/N: Ah yes finally a little pernico moment but not really but still. I promise there will be lots more in the future chapters to come!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
